


any way you want it, that's the way you need it

by skullnutz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kinda but not really, Married Couple, Songfic, Title from a Journey song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, they are married!!!, this is vv short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: [Originally titled "Dancing"]The Lalondes decide to play music and dance around the living room. How could life get better than this?
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	any way you want it, that's the way you need it

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute wives having fun!!!!! Enjoy!
> 
> From the prompt: "Jade and Rose playing joyous and silly music to dance around the living room too."

Rose threw her head back and laughed. She loved the small moments like this, when her wive did the funniest and sweetest things. Just a few minutes ago, Jade had entered their living room with a speaker and her phone, and started blasting some of the cheesiest music of all time. 

_Take on Me_ started blasting, and Rose let out a groan. She hated when John and Dave played this song, but the grin on her wives face made the song a little more bearable. 

"Care to dance, my love?" Jade said, extending her hand. 

"Of course," Rose replied, and pretty soon she was sliding around the living room in her socks. Jade was being awfully dramatic, and she pretended she was singing into a microphone. To make matters worse, Jade did not hit the high note. Rose simply smiled, and enjoyed the scene. 

"C'mon, you gotta do better than that!" Jade complained. Rose chuckled but started singing along too. She was flailing around her arms, and she found herself enjoying it.

_Take on Me_ faded out, and _Any Way You Want It_ filled the room. Rose grinned, and started jumping around. 

"Anyway you want it that's the way you need it! Anyway you want it," Rose screamed, pointing at her wife. Jade was laughing, and she found herself joining her. Rose gave her wife a quick kiss on the lips, and she sank into her arms. She wanted this moment to last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Constructive criticism and prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged!!


End file.
